Project Potemkin
Introduction Project: Potemkin is a fan film series set a few years after Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country. This exciting fan film series takes place aboard the starship Potemkin, an up-rated Constitution III-class heavy cruiser. It's on a five-year mission of exploration in deep space where its crew encounters strange new worlds while seeking out new life forms and new civilizations. The Potemkin is an older ship, one of the original twelve. She's been refitted a few times, and she's one of the last of her kind. Its captain, a forty-year veteran of Starfleet, has a unique crew, mostly comprised of inexperienced officers, the occasional cast off from another ship, and a feisty chief medical officer. Its episodes and vignettes focus on science fiction as well as action-adventure, humor and drama. Each production varies in its length; the producers don't restrict themselves by following a typical four-act television format. Instead, their writers think outside the box by not following standard formats. Its productions include more than a dozen vignettes (ranging from 6 to 15 mins), a half-hour episode, and even a full-length episode. Filming takes place in various locations in Southwest Georgia in order to take advantage of the wide variety of unique locations throughout the region. In addition to the studio that the producers have built in Albany, Georgia, they've filmed on a river front in Lee County, in the historic Radium Springs Gardens in Dougherty County, in downtown Americus, in a swamp, and they continue to look at other exciting, unique locations throughout the region. All of this helps make Project: Potemkin a unique Star Trek fan film series! Cast of characters Commanding officer * Captain Alec Grigory (Jeffrey Green) Science officers * Lieutenant Commander Quentin Caley (Bill Mackenzie) * Lieutenant Gordon Avery (Andrew Ross) * Lieutenant Patricia Allen (Blair Erskine) * Ensign T'Noshi (Christin Woods) * Ensign Seren (Leslie Lewis) Tactical officers * Lieutenant Commander Polim n'Ahman (Eric R. Moore) * Lieutenant Sara Rose Mallon (Rachel Riemke) * Lieutenant Doreen Spampinato (Hannah Ruiz) Engineering officers * Commander Dutch Mooney (John Wallace) * Commander David "Barty" Barton (William Walker) * Lieutenant Drew Wallace (Chris Coleman) * Lieutenant Solon Sheppard (Eric Holt) Helm officers * Commander Mike Delaney (Doug Harper) * Lieutenant Commander Demetrius "Coop" Cooper (Michael Johnson) * Lieutenant Teddy Burroughs (Dakota Dodge) Navigation officers * Ensign Zianra Yanari (Sara Higgins Mackenzie) * Ensign Jero Thrath (Chris Gilstrap) * Ensign M'Anna (Kim Landers) Communications officers * Lieutenant Commander Sharon Mtume (Stephanie Burke) * Lieutenant Commander Seka Jamison (Ashley Longacre) * Ensign Sonaj (Jason Ryan Wallace) Security officers * Lieutenant Commander Darrell Frazier (Richard Thornton) * Lieutenant Tyler Landon (Abby Evans) * Ensign Herm Meyers (Nic Wawruck) * Ensign Ava (Leslie Lewis) Environmental officers * Ensign Rashid Yilmaz (Mario Pagan) * Ensign Gordon Avery (Andrew Ross) Medical officers * Commander Maura Drake, chief medical officer (Renda Marlaine Carr) External link *[http://www.projectpotemkin.com/ Project: Potemkin website] -- general information about the production * [https://www.facebook.com/groups/506785836011405/ Project: Potemkin Facebook group] -- a daily blog about the production * Project: PotemkinFacebook page -- general information about the production * Project: PotemkinYouTube Channel -- all productions currently in release * Project: PotemkinVimeo Channel -- all productions currently in release *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/31.html Project Potemkin Webpage at Star Trek Reviewed] *Fan Film Friday: Project Potemkin Part 1 *Fan Film Friday: Project Potemkin Part 2 Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Fan films